overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Health, Armor, and Shield
In Overwatch, health (or HP) is an important factor in gameplay. Heroes spawn with a limited amount of health, which can be changed using abilities and weapons. Namely, many abilities and weapons used by your opponents will deplete your hero's health. When a hero's health is fully depleted, they are eliminated. In the HUD, health is shown in the lower-left corner, next to the hero's portrait, on a health bar. The health bar is divided into 25-health increments. In addition to regular health, heroes may have Armor and Shield. Order of Damage Priority When taking damage, the order of damage priority will be: * Overheal (from Lúcio's Sound Barrier). * Shield (innate shield or added shield from Symmetra's Shield Generator). * Temporary Armor from Torbjörn's Armor Pack. * Innate Armor (including Torbjörn's Molten Core gained armor and Bastion's Configuration: Tank gained armor) * Regular Health. The Overheal is always lost first, and when all protection is gone, the last one to get damaged is regular health. Health Types Regular Health Represented on the health bar by white increments. The regular health is the last to be damaged, after the armor, shield, and overheal are depleted. Mercy's Health will be passively regenerated 20 HP per second if she does not take any damage for 1 second. Lúcio through his Crossfade: Heal can also regenerate his own Health. Furthermore, Winston's Primal Rage can increase his Health temporarily. Armor Represented on the health bar by yellow (if innate) or orange (if temporary and added via ability) increments, armor will block 5 HP damage from every individual hit that deals 10 HP damage or more. Hits that deal less than 10 HP damage will be halved. This means that armor is especially effective against rapid fire weapons and shotguns, both of which deal damage by firing many low-damage projectiles (shotguns fire multiple pellets per shot). Bastion, D.Va, Reinhardt, and Winston have innate Armor. Torbjörn's Molten Core also gives his turret and himself temporary innate Armor. Bastion's Configuration: Tank also gives itself extra temporary innate Armor. In addition, Torbjörn's Armor Pack can be used to grant any hero 75 temporary Armor. Only innate Armor can be healed. Armor normally maintains a heavy metallic aesthetic throughout the game. Shield Represented by light blue increments, shield will regenerate at a rate of 20 per second after 3 seconds of taking no damage. Symmetra, Zarya, and Zenyatta have innate Shield. Symmetra's ultimate, shield generator, can provide 75 additional shields to any friendly hero within a 50 metre radius. In Overwatch, shield refers to a light blue Force Field, a commonly portrayed structure in science fiction. It is presumed that energy is required to create and maintain this form of shield. Overheal under the effect of Lúcio's Sound Barrier, showing the Overheal health.]] Lúcio's Sound Barrier grants heroes 500 more health than their maximum, and the health decays rapidly (at a rate of 80 per second, causing the Overheal to last 6 seconds max). It is called "personal shield" in the ability's official description and represented by dark blue increments on the health bar. Barrier Barrier is not included in the Health bar and cannot be healed by any external source. Winston, Reinhardt and Symmetra can provide physical blue barriers that soak up certain amounts of damage before being destroyed. Zarya can momentarily provide both herself and her teammates with pink barriers that, when attacked, soak up damage and increase the Energy level of her cannon. Healing abilities Some heroes' abilities can heal other teammates or themselves, consisting of: * Mercy's Caduceus Staff can be used to heal other teammates at the rate of 60 HP/sec. ** Mercy also regains 20 HP/sec after 1 second of taking no damage. * Ana's Biotic Rifle can be used to heal other teammates at the rate of 75 HP/hit. Her Biotic Grenade can be used to heal multiple teammates 100 HP and give them increased healing for all sources for 5 seconds. * Lúcio's Crossfade: Heal can be used to heal other teammates and him at the rate of 12.5 HP/sec, or boosted by Amp It Up, at the rate of 40 HP/sec. * Zenyatta's Orb of Harmony can be used to heal other teammates at the rate of 30 HP/sec. ** Zenyatta's Transcendence can be used to instantly regain his own Health, give him temporary invulnerability, and heal other teammates at the rate of 300 HP/sec. * Soldier: 76's Biotic Field can be used to heal other teammates and him within its range at the rate of 40 HP/sec. * Sombra can hack a Health Pack, decreasing its cooldown and denying enemy's usage; if she and her teammates use a hacked Health Pack, it will be regarded as if Sombra heals herself and her teammates. * Bastion's Self-Repair can be used to heal it at the rate of 25% total HP/sec. * Mei's Cryo-Freeze can be used to heal her at the rate of 37.5 HP/sec and at maximum of 150 HP. * Roadhog's Take A Breather can be used to heal him at the rate of 300 HP/sec at maximum of 300 HP. * Reaper's The Reaping can be used to collect Souls of fallen enemies, and heal him at the rate of 50 HP/Soul. * Tracer's Recall can be used to regain her lost Health. * Torbjörn's Molten Core can be used to give him and his turret temporary Armor, and heal his turret to full health. * Winston's Primal Rage can be used to regain all his lost Health during and after the duration of the ability. Environmental Healing In addition to a hero's abilities, health may be restored through features on the map, including: *Small Health Packs (75 HP, has a 10-second cooldown) **Its cooldown will become 2.5 seconds for 1 minute when hacked by Sombra. *Large Health Packs (250 HP, has a 15-second cooldown) **Its cooldown will become 3.75 seconds for 1 minute when hacked by Sombra. *Payloads (10 HP per second) *Spawn Rooms (100 HP per second) **Also in spawn room, heroes cannot take damage, even self-inflicted damage. Trivia * The health bars of enemies will be visible after the player inflicted damage to them, and will be invisible again after a specific amount of time passed. Patch Changes * * * * }} Category:Game Mechanics Category:Overwatch